This invention relates to vehicle wheel discs, wheel covers or hubcaps which are removably attached to the outer faces of vehicle wheels. The invention is concerned more particularly with means for preventing unauthorized or accidental removal of such trim discs, wheel covers or hubcaps from vehicle wheels.
Conventional automotive vehicle wheels are commonly equipped with hubcaps or similar trim discs or so-called wheel covers which are arranged to snap into place at the outer face of the vehicle wheel proper by use of resilient clips or the like and such hubcaps or trim discs are usually removed by merely prying them from the wheel with a tire iron, screw driver or the like.
Such hubcaps or trim discs have become increasingly elaborate and costly and theft of these devices is very common. Also, the spring clips sometimes break or the hubcap or wheel disc become disassociated from the wheel due to a severe bump or the like and the loss of the hubcap or disc in this manner is frequently not known at the time by the operator of the vehicle. Furthermore, removal of wheel discs in the conventional manner often results in theft of the entire wheel and tire.